memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet: Year One
| format = paperback | pages = 304 | ISBN = ISBN 0743437888 }} Description Earth Command defeated the Romulans with the help of other races across the galaxy, and the Neutral Zone was established. Out of that necessary and uneasy collaboration came the United Federation of Planets and its combined forces, Starfleet. But the close quarters of a starship among so many races and personalities is discomforting to all the ranks. Control of what could grow to be the greatest power in the galaxy is at stake and no one is taking it lightly. A powerful new class of starship, the Daedalus, flagship of the new Federation fleet, is up for grabs among the six new Starfleet captains. Admiral Ed Walker is determined to keep this jewel, and all of Starfleet, under military command and away from the scientists. He chooses Captain Aaron Stiles as his protégé in the endeavor. Stiles, bent on avenging the death of his brother Jake, faces stiff resistance from Walker's rebellious space jock nephew Dane and scientist Capt. Bryce Shumar. But they face their biggest threat of all in an unknown alien race destroying the bases of the Oreias system. Can brains and brawn combine to win without killing each other in the process? References Characters :Chinua Abute • Applegate • Arquette • Aspartha • Barker • Barrios • Doreen Barstowe • Andre Beschta • Broj • Cabbol • • • Alonis Cobaryn • Connor Dane • Darigghi • Dolgin • Ducheddet • Clarisse Dumont • Emick • Erendi • Elena Ezquerra • • Glendennen • Daniel Hagedorn • Hosokawa • Hudlin • Ibañez • Ideko • Jezzelis • • Alexander Kapono • Kauff • Morgan Kelly • Kendall • Klebanov • Lavagetto • Sam Lindblad • Lydia Littlejohn • Locklear • Hiro Matsura • McCallum • Amanda McTigue • Martha Megapenthes • Milosovich • Steven Mullen • Myerson • Nasir • Odronk • Tom Orlowski • Rasmussen • Redfern • Uri Reulbach • Rosten • Sammak • Santorini • Sedrik • Barnett Harrington Shaw • Bryce Shumar • Siefried • Smithson • Sonadh • St. Claire • Aaron Stiles • Jake Stiles • Stuckey • Tavarez • Tirontis • T'Pau • Urbina • Ed Walker • • Warneke • • Wickersham • • Woo • Corspa Zenar • Zhrakkas • Kampouris • Torgelson • Winston Starships and vehicles : • • • • ( ) • • • • ( ) • ( ) • • Tellarite trading vessel • Yellowjacket ( ) • • • • • Locations : • Earth • (Afterburner • Command Base • Earth Command Executive Chamber • San Francisco • University of Pennsylvania • West Point) • Earth Base 14 • Middira • nebular maze • Oreias system • Oreias V • Oreias VII • Oreias VIII • Oreias IX • Romulan Neutral Zone • • ShariKahr Aldebaran • Algeron • Alpha Eridani II • Andor • Anjyyl • Arbaza • Aratain Sector • Dedderai • Dopterius • Earth Base 12 • Ekkenda IV • Galendus Cluster • Gamma Llongo • Hell • Kryannen system • Magabenthus system • Ornathia Prime • Osadj • Rigel IV • Tennessee • Vobilin Races and cultures :Andorian • Dedderac • Human • Middirona • Nisaaren • Orion • Osadjani • • Romulan • Tellarite • Vobilite • Vulcan Anjyyla • Arbazan • Dopterian • Nurstim • Pelidossian • Shayal'brun States and organizations :Earth Command • Federation Starfleet • Fleet Commission • United Earth • United Federation of Planets Federation Council • Starfleet Academy • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :alien • annular confinement beam • antenna • antibiotic • antimatter • atmosphere • atomic missile • blood • closed-circuit link • cloud • comm link • communicator • computer • control panel • deflector shield • DNA • electronic book • emitter • energy • hair • handheld computer • heartbeat • hologram • ionized gas torus • keyboard • laser pistol • light • light-year • long-range scanner • matter • meter • minute • monitor • nebula • note padd • orbit • padd • pattern buffer • plasma • scanner • second • sensor platform • short-range scanner • space • star • starship • subspace anomaly • subspace chute • throat • tightbeam graviton projection • time • tractor beam • tractor beam projector • transporter • transporter disc • Vegan choriomeningitis • vertebrae • viewscreen • warp core • warp factor Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • attorney • bartender • captain • commander • councillor • crewman • criminal • delegate • director • engineer • ensign • executive officer • financier • first officer • helmsman • informant • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • mercenary • military strategist • murderer • navigator • officer • President of United Earth • science officer • scientist • smuggler • trader • transporter operator • weapons officer Other references :alcohol • amphitheater • apricot • armrest • asteroid • asteroid belt • bar • Battle of Aldebaran • Battle of Cheron • beard • beer • • book • boot • bridge • briefing room • bulkhead • butterfly catchers • cargo bay • cent • chair • Chicago Mobs of the Twenties • chime • class M • clothing • Cochrane jockey • coffee • colony • • Constitution of the United Federation of Planets • container • corridor • crime • curse • d'saako seed • day • deck • demotion • drink • due process • dust • Earth-Romulan War • Ekkendan lizard • fleet • glass • gold • Guarantee Six • Guarantee Seven • hawk • helm • homeworld • hull • humanoid • insignia • jury • lab-coat • liqueur • lizard • maze • Medal of Valor • metal • military • month • moon • muttle pod • Nobel Prize • nut • planet • platter • politics • quarters • readout • rice • Rigelian triple-metered verse • schematics • science • seed • ''seekasa'' wood • shield • silver • smuggling • sneak attack • stool • subcorridor • suicide • supply depot • table • tequila • testimony • tinderbox • titanium • transporter room • trial • tuula bush • war • weapon • wedding • wheeled chair • wood • year Appendices Background The individual chapters of this book were first published as "extras" in other novels. On the covers of those editions a small label indicated which chapter was included. (The 2002 omnibus version has newly-added scenes for T'Pau and extra characters, such as Ducheddet of Andor, a member of an early United Federation of Planets constitutional committee.) The appearance of Chapter Six (in the mass market versions of Strange New Worlds reprints) was a last-minute change, following delays to the pair of novels originally planned to carry the chapter. Pocket Books editor John Ordover made an offer to ship out the chapter to anyone angered by the resultant need to repurchase the SNW volumes specifically for Starfleet: Year One. Starting in August 1999, the original chapters could be found in: * Chapter One ** '' , Part 5: Double or Nothing by Peter David (''TNG'') ** Double Helix, Part 6: The First Virtue by Michael Jan Friedman and Christie Golden (TNG) * Chapter Two ** The Forgotten War by William R. Forstchen (TNG) ** Pathways by Jeri Taylor (''VOY'') (paperback edition) * Chapter Three ** Across the Universe by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski ** Triangle: Imzadi II by Peter David (TNG) (paperback edition) * Chapter Four ** The Quiet Place by Peter David (New Frontier) ** Dark Allies by Peter David (New Frontier) * Chapter Five ** The Badlands, Book One, by Susan Wright ** The Badlands, Book Two, by Susan Wright * Chapter Six ** Strange New Worlds, Book I (mass market paperback edition) ** Strange New Worlds, Book II (mass market paperback edition) * Chapter Seven ** Gemworld, Book 1, by John Vornholt (TNG) ** Gemworld, Book 2, by John Vornholt (TNG) * Chapter Eight ** The Fall of Terok Nor by Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (Millennium Book 1) (''DS9'') ** The War of the Prophets by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (Millennium Book 2) (DS9) *Chapter Nine ** Inferno by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (Millennium Book 3) (DS9) ** Dark Victory by William Shatner with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (paperback edition) * Chapter Ten ** A Stitch in Time by Andrew J. Robinson (DS9) ** Vulcan's Forge by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz (paperback edition) * Chapter Eleven ** Wagon Train to the Stars by Diane Carey ( , Book 1) ** by Dean Wesley Smith with Diane Carey (New Earth, Book 2) * Chapter Twelve ** Rough Trails by L.A. Graf (New Earth, Book 3) ** The Flaming Arrow by Kathy Oltion and Jerry Oltion (New Earth, Book 4) Connections External link * category:books